Shotgun Beautiful
by xTamarax
Summary: “I need you Tom Quincy,” she confessed in a whisper


Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I own nothing. The world is a sad and cruel place.

Title: Shotgun Beautiful one shot.

Distribution: DLS and Pg-13 for sexual refrences

Spoilers: I guess you could say it's a different take on the end of Stranger in House, mixed with the future, sometime season 3 I guess before Jude's 18th.

_**Shotgun Beautiful**_

The world falling down below her, all it's people and creatures, danced below her in the black night illuminated by only the full moon and the stars forming themselves into shapes of an undiscovered, pure canvas. Each star so mercilessly casting the fate onto an ignorant, unknowing soul without consent.

Just like the one the led her here.

She drank in the Montreal skyline, it's tall building overshadowing one another and each glittering with a dim light of assorted colors. In the distance a storm was forming and it's clouds were creating a mist

So cold and beautiful.

Bittersweet.

This night and the previous ones she had spent just like this crashing her back to an reality she wished she could pretend wasn't there.

Make it go away.

Destruct and resurrect it.

Make the world right again.

Make them right.

And make the sins they were committing no longer unholy.

It was this view, this time of night, er morning, that she hated the most. Mocking her. In 25 minutes the sun would slowly start to show, erasing the blackness of the night and feigning a promise of a new, better day only to be dissipated by black.

Same cycle. Day after day, night after night, kiss after kiss, touch after touch.

But it was the nights she craved. The blissful nights spent with him, lying naked and breathless, limbs entwined, while crashing hard from the ecstasy and madness only he could drive her into.

She closed her eyes and remembered the first time.

She had made him wet. Literally.

She pushed him into the hot tub, and hours later, after immersing herself in the thoughts of him, regret for pushing him away, the pure want and need too lose herself in him, she caved.

She ran in her heels, and ran and ran until her feet began to blister and she found herself knocking on his door at 2 a.m, drenched in sweat, eyeliner smudged and panting for breath. The door flung open and he spoke her name only the way he could.

And she collapsed against him, feeling him hold her and she incoherently mumbled apologies to him for pushing him away, for not believing in him, and for denying the only thing she could remember was real anymore.

He was all she knew anymore.

He was the lies and truths of this world, the notes being strummed from her guitar so effortlessly, her muse, the salvation in the bitterness of this unrelenting insanity called life. The blood the kept her body alive.

And the second she saw the hurt and disbelief in Tommy's eyes when she confronted him about supposedly cheating on Sadie, she felt this gut wrenching pain, and realized that no matter what this man did, no matter if he did cheat, or hurt her, everything would always come down to him. She would always forgive him.

Always.

Because she needed him.

Selfish.

Unfaithful.

Cruel.

Bitch.

Forfeit the loyalties to her flesh and blood, Sadie.

Sacrifice her superficial relationship with Speed.

Savagely turn on anyone who tried to stand against them.

All because she needed him.

She fucking needed him.

She felt a lack of heat and her body shivered when he pulled away from their embrace. She used his strength to pull her up and their bodies stood a mere few inches apart.

"Jude what are you doing here?" he asked her as if he seemed surprise by her presence.

"I came to apologize, Tommy," she spoke just above a whisper, chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers. Her eyes looked at the floor. Away from him, fear swelling inside her at the possibility of rejection.

"At 2 in the morning!" he asked incredulous, his tone withering on anger or concern, she wasn't sure as he backed away from her.

"Girl, are you crazy? Something could have happened to you. Someone could have mugged or raped you," he lectured, a smile playing on her lips from his concern. She looked at him and for the first time she noticed he was only in a pair of silk black boxers, abdomen , torso, and chest exposed. His boxers hung low, displaying his hip bone, and the hint of the eloquent "v" cut.

She stared at him and swallowed hard. She began to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Instinctively she licked her lips.

Tommy suddenly became aware of how unclothed he was, and felt her gaze burning right through him, and he had never felt more naked in front of someone that he had now. Her intensity was unnerving him.

But it was the lust in her eyes that spoke the loudest. He took in the sight of her, black shirt clinging to her chest, low riding pants exposing parts of her creamy skin. Her black eyeliner smeared and hair messy, looking almost as if he had just finished doing all the things he had only imagined doing to her.

She licked her lips, and Tommy felt certain parts of his body react that he couldn't control. He clenched his fists shut at his sides to fight the urge to slam her up against the door and take her hard and fast right then and there.

"W-What did you want to apologize for?' he managed to ask in a whisper.

"About tonight. I'm sorry Tommy," Jude replied as she advanced towards him.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You said what you wanted. And clearly I know what you really think of me now," he spat out bitterly at the remembrance of the nights events.

"No you don't Tommy. If you knew what I really thought…" she stopped before she dug herself even deeper. She looked away from him and let her mind drift to all the things she wanted to say to him but never have, or ever should.

"Well don't hold back Jude. Tell me how much of a bad guy you think I am! Tell me how I cheated on your sister, even though I never did! Tell me-' he lashed out. His anger was all pain. To have her think so little of him scared the shit out of him. He never understood it. And he never would. This girl did something to him he couldn't explain.

And he would be damned if that would be so savagely ripped away from him.

Her body tensed with every step he took closer and closer to her. If she was smart she would keep her distance, but she couldn't think straight.

Bend and Break.

"Fine you want to know! I'll tell you, Tommy! You can be the most self-centered, arrogant bastard I have ever met! But then you go and smile at me with that cocky smile of yours, and call me "girl" the way no one else ever could!" she retorted, her eyes a blazing blue fire, as she managed to close the distance between them and hit Tommy on the chest with her hands as she spoke, each time with a little more force causing him too stumble backwards.

"And I hate myself for falling for it every time," she finished as a tear escaped her eye. Tommy's handsome face was stoic as he tried to absorb what she said, but his eyes…looked so bewildered and wild.

"I need you Tom Quincy," she confessed in a whisper and the next thing she felt was his lips bruising hers forcefully while he held her delicate face in his large, strong calloused hands. His tongue pried open her lips but were met with her teeth, and she found herself surrendering and let him in,

His tongue brushed hers gently at first before establishing dominance. Jude moaned, her lips vibrating against his as their tongues dueled. He pulled away, and still held her face in her hands, and a thumb brushed across her swollen, burning lips stained with him.

"I need you Jude Harrison," he whispered, his warm breath hovering above her lips. She licked them, savoring the taste of them before he pulled her back in.

_You always remember your first._

That's what Sadie always told her.

And she remembers vividly his hands and fingers trailing over the foreign places on her body, the body that he claimed as his and said no other man would ever touch. His Lips branding her skin in the most intimate places on her body. Him inside her, deconstructing the only innocence she ever possessed. Flesh against flesh, their sweat mixing together while screaming his name, and reaching an ecstasy she never thought possible.

It was then that she realized that no matter how morally wrong or socially unacceptable they would be, she just didn't care. As long as she had him to hold her at night.

It was then that he reprimanded himself for being such an unethical human being. No morals or decency. It was also then that when he looked at her sleeping next to him, he realized he didn't care if his soul perished in hell. Every second of every minute was worth it. She was worth it.

It was this very spot that she stood the night after the first time he claimed her as his own, as she dreaded the morning arising, and facing the world and the people she knew would never understand.

But as he wrapped his arms around her and took her again, this time on the couch, she didn't give a damn. The only thing that mattered was them. And they would stand against the rest of the world, together, if they had too. He had promised her.

And she always believed him.

Always.

The faint light of the morning sun began to fade the sky into a light purple, and she smiled.

Four days.

Four days until the world faced a revelation of her own.

No more judicial legalities holding them back from each other. No more listening to the whispers of others who couldn't quite figure out their relationship and made assumptions.

Four days until she broke the heart of a man, no _boy_, who loved her more than she could ever love him.

But it had to be them against the world.

It was the only way.

That's the way the stars had written it and it had been cast upon them, even without their consent.

This was it.

Jude ran a hand though her blonde hair, as she wrapped the sheet tighter around her frame. The sky was now a light pink, and the sun was on the horizon. She felt a sensation shoot through her body as she felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind her, and she fell into him, letting his scent overtake her.

"Jude, baby, come back to bed," he spoke against the side of her neck as he let his tongue glide over her supple skin.

She glanced one last look out the window as she moaned as his lips and hands roamed her body. No convincing was needed. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, the bedroom being too far away.

Shotgun beautiful.

It was time they got they're beautiful.

**END**

Sorry if it sucked.


End file.
